


Cobra kai - Face your demons

by Ladylexie67



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylexie67/pseuds/Ladylexie67
Summary: Synopsis: Johnny Lawrence has his life in disarray, trying to find some surrender, he decides to reopen the cobra kai dojo.Daniel Larrusso, lives with Anthony Larrusso, owns a bonsai store and other plants, in addition to selling things related to landscaping and gardening., He sometimes helped in the accounting of La Russo Auto which was run by Louie, Amanda and Anoush.He decides to bury any connection with Karate, for reasons unknown to some.But that can change, he finds Johnny, Antony gets into trouble at school with a boy, his path crosses with Ruby Keene and Freya Keene (Shannon's sister), in addition to Julie Pierce visiting him.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Anoush Norouzi, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> gender changed - Robby - Ruby  
> Anoush - Male to female  
> Samantha is not in the story, nothing against, nothing in favor, she is not our favorite character, she just isn't there  
> Anthony but old

**California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally High School - Living Room**

Ruby Danielle Kenne Lawrence looked at the paper in front of her while answering questions.

Her aunt Freya, had obtained through the friendship of the principal with her father and Shannon at the time of school, a chance to get a scholarship to study there.

Good considering she had been suspended after a fight with an old rival.

\- How are you, Miss Lawrence? - asked the employee

\- It's Keene. Yes. - replied Ruby

If he refused to use his father's name, even if he had it on his birth certificate, Johnny was just a piece of paper and DNA.

She turned her attention to the test, she had studied, even though her mother and her special friends were an obstacle,

Although she didn't have much faith in herself, not that she considered herself stupid, her grades were always average, enough not to repeat, but I didn't want to disappoint her aunt, the only stable notion of family she had.

**Califórina - Vale de São Fernando - WestDally Diner**

\- A strawberry milkshake, a mint and chocolate milkshake and a vanilla milkshake. - said Vincent

\- I got it. - said Freya

Who worked as a waitress, Keene was actually a doctor, a general surgeon, she had struggled to graduate.

However, a car accident left her with problems in her hands, preventing her from doing what she loved.

She was the only one with a job, who helped with the bills, refused to let her niece work, wanted her to focus on her studies.

Above all, she wanted Ruby, to be protected, from all the mess that was her parents, as much as possible, did not always work.

**California - San Fernando Valley - Nariyoshi Store**

The cell phone was alive, while Daniel pruned a bonsai, he had a considerable movement that morning, he still had to examine the monthly accounts of La Russo Auto, the company of his cousin Louie and Anthony's mothers.

He had a degree in business management and accounting, despite the setback in his life.

\- Because whenever you call me, do I feel like I'm being analyzed? asked Daniel

\- Because I have a degree in psychology and you stopped going to Dr. Amenadiel years ago? - said Julie

Having been one of Mr. Miyagi's students, the two had become friends after meeting at the master's funeral.

She was the only one who knew about all his demons, besides his former therapist.

\- I am fine. - said Daniel

\- I believe in parts. - said Julie

\- How are Eric and Josie? asked Daniel

\- They are fine, except that you made my daughter fall in love with plants, I should hit you for it, you know when I have time I could visit us in Boston or I can visit you and I can convince you to open the dojo again, he would want Danny's manicured home. - said Julie

\- I know, it's just that - said Daniel

He had not returned to the site since the death of his sensei, he had passed in front of the site a few times.

But he never went in, nor had he gone to his grave after the funeral.

They keep talking, until the call ends, hears Lessie, the golden retriver barking, indicating the entry of a new client.

**California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally High School**

Anthony was definitely not having a good morning, especially when Jed Nakamura Williams throws him into the closet

\- I told you to stay away from her. - said Jed

\- Of course because I'm an uneducated man who refuses to say hi to a beautiful girl. - said Anthony

Who was approaching Allysia Chang, well the girl was his ex girlfriend.

\- Larruso don't tease me. - said Jed

\- I am not provoking I am stating the facts. - said Anthony

A little nervous about that damn proximity, watching him walk away accompanied by his two friends and a blonde girl,

\- Dude, he got into trouble with you. - said Caleb

\- Yes, - said Anthony

The same as Kyler passes by dropping their book.

\- Caleb. - said Anthony

Placing his hand on his chest, the black boy was quite hot.

\- It was badly losers. - said Kyler

\- Jed, Kyler and his gang I should be less loved. - said Anthony

\- Should they chase me by association. - said Caleb

\- You are free to go. - said Anthony

"You know I would never leave you, brother, even in pursuit." - said Caleb

\- Yes, - said Anthony

The two make a touch with the hand, both were childhood friends.

**California - San Fernando Valley - Larusso Auto - Louie Room**

\- This one . - said Louie

Handing a folder he forgot to give to Daniel, it was time for him to look at the financial part of the month of the company.

That part was divided between him and Amanda.

\- Thanks. - said Amanda

\- Do you think you can convince Daniel to use the karate kid image to give an up here? asked Louie

"No," said Amanda.

She had tried, just like Anoush, but he was irreducible


	2. 02 Car Accident

****California - San Fernando Valley - 18 Police Station** **

****

****

****

Johnny leaves the place after spending the night there.

\- Let it not be unpleasant. - said Johnny

Hoping that day couldn't get any worse.

****

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Sunnight Building - Keene Apartment** **

****

****

****

Shannon hugs her daughter, who doesn't understand what's going on, in fact she doesn't work very well in the morning.

At least not after a good mug of coffee.

\- What I lose ? - asked Ruby

A little confused, his voice hoarse with sleep.

\- They called from West Valley School. You got the scholarship. - said Shannon

That even if she didn't show it, she wanted her to have better opportunities.

\- I'm so proud, I knew I was going to make it, let's go to your old school, get the documents, and then do your registration. - said Freya

\- I got it. - said Ruby

Smiling genuinely, proud of herself, she had achieved something, a feeling she had few times

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Reseda - Front of Johnny's Apartment** **

****

****

****

Miguel gets up when he sees Lawrence arriving.

\- I'm not having a good day kid. - said Johnny

\- I just wanted to thank you. - said Miguel

\- Ja thanked you - said Johnny

Going towards the apartment

\- What was that? M.M.A, Kung Fu, Boxing something like that? asked Miguel

\- It was karate. - replied Johnny

\- Do you think you could teach me? asked Miguel

\- I don't practice but karate. - replied Johnny

\- You could open a school. - said Miguel

\- It's dojo not school. - said Johnny

Entering leaving the boy behind

****

****

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Northing Hills School** **

****

****

Scarlett hugged the girl, then Fangs and Jeremy.

\- I can't believe you're leaving. - said Scarlett

"We'll still see each other," said Ruby

\- Is not the same thing. - said Scarlett

\- It won't be the same without you. - said Fangs

\- Truth. - said Jeremy

At the same time, Hayden passes accompanied by Valerie, Louisa, Reyna and Iris.

\- Lawrence. - said Hayden

\- Not chubby today. - said Scarlett

\- I heard you're leaving, I'll miss my punching bag. - said Hayden

\- Well, maybe I miss breaking your nose. - said Ruby

Remembering the last fight they had, which resulted in a suspension for Ruby, which her aunt took advantage of to get the scholarship elsewhere.

\- If I were you I would be careful, walking around alone. - said Louisa

\- Never know . - said Hayden

Signing the girls to follow.

\- Now it will be up to us to support the spice girls dark version. - said Jeremy

Getting a laugh from the trio.

****

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Reseda - Johnny's Apartment** **

****

****

****

\- Who are you ? asked Johnny

Seeing the black woman sitting on the couch watching her watching television.

\- Does Rhonda have any beer? Coors? asked Rhonda

\- You know that reddish tone means the meat is spoiled. He's eating rotten meat, boy. - said Sid

****

\- What are you doing in my apartment Sid? asked Johnny

Watching you walk away from the refrigerator.

\- You call this an apartment? Who do you think paid your bail? Again aliais. - said Sid

\- The stepfather of the century. - said Johnny

Sarcastically, looking for a drink.

\- You are also not the father of the year, how is Ruby? How old is she ? Fifteen? Sixteen ? asked Sid

Rhonda is thoughtful, Ruby, your thoughtful had gone to the girl you affectionately called Keene, would you?

\- I remember when I met your mother, beautiful, tight young woman. - said Sid

Not noticing Johnny 's angry expression that wanted to punch him.

\- Your daughter and she has the same kind smile, I saw the girl once from a distance. - said Sid

\- But to my disgrace I knew I would take care of you forever, then. - said then

Handing him the paper, which turns out to be a check.

\- I'm paying to get out of my life. - said Sid

\- I'd rather be a homeless beggar than accept your money. - said Johnny

Tearing the paper.

\- You .. - started Sid

\- Sid, pressure. shouted Rhonda

Before the boss was totally exalted.

\- Come on, I would say to organize your life boy, but you are like the meat from your refrigerator, spoiled. - said Sid

Finally leaving the place with your caregiver.

****

****

****

****

_Night_

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley** **

****

****

****

Johnny drove by drinking a can of beer, while recalling some good times from his youth.

Good moments before being ruined by Daniel La Russo

Until he remembers Kreese trying to kill him spoiled.

He stops the car, somewhere in the valley, but a noise awakens him, someone had hit him.

\- Shit. - said Johnny

Getting out of the car, at the same time as two young men get out of a blue jeep.

\- What the fuck do you think you're doing? asked Johnny

Holding the boy's denim jacket, making him hit his back on the car.

\- I didn't see you, I'm sorry. - said Anthony

\- We can solve this without violence. - said Caleb

Trying to separate the two.

Lawrence realizes he was about to hit a child, he was drunk but not on the level of being violent.

\- Are you alright ? Do you need a doctor? Can we take you to a hospital? asked Anthony

\- I don't need your help. My car. - replied Johnny

Looking not at all excited.

\- Look, my family works in the car business, my father's cousin has a dealership with my mothers, I can call the trailer and take it there. Are the best. - said Anthony

Not waiting for an answer, making a call.

_Night - A few hours later_

****California - San Fernando Valley** **

\- Careful, it's a classic. - said Johnny

While the car was being towed.

Then he realized that he had not asked, the name of the boy who crashed in his car, had sent him and his friend away, as soon as he realized that the vehicle towing service was coming.

\- Where should I look? asked Johnny

\- It's on the card. - replied the boy

It could only be a joke, he saw La Russo Auto, the boy's words, did he have anything to do with Daniel?

Maybe Daniel wasn't even involved.

\- I can't associate La Russo with Daniel, every time I see the name La Russo. - said Johnny

Looking at that incredulous card.


	3. 03 Unexpected reunion

****California - San Fernando Valley - Nariyoshi Store** **

\- Thank you so much, I have to deliver this folder to Larusso auto, am I not stopping you from doing anything? asked Daniel

\- No Larusso boy, go. We're gonna have a lot of fun. - said Mrs. Hudson

Stroking Lessie.

\- You can't go this time dear. - said Daniel

Caressing the dog.

\- I see you so rarely with the suit. - said Mrs. Hudson

Referring to the black leather jacket he was wearing with the white dress shirt, Mrs. Hudson owned the building where Caleb's family lived.

Daniel had fixed the television and her shower, thus starting the friendship, and sometimes she stayed in the store when he couldn't, or she kept him company sometimes.

\- See you later. - said Daniel

Kissing your forehead.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Larusso Auto - Outside** **

After getting out of the taxi, Johnny puts the hood on entering the place.

\- You are interested in ours. - said Amber

In a friendly way.

"No," said Johnny.

\- Thick. - said Amber

Smiling at the next customers who approached.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Larusso Auto** **

****

The secretary was trying to convince him, to keep the car there, after all he had the best prices on the market.

\- I just want to take you to another workshop. - said Johnny

\- Honey, you took too long. - said a female voice

\- Traffic . - said Daniel

The blonde turned around, he had recognized that voice, no matter how long he passed, he would always recognize that annoying accent.

\- Is Larruso adept at leather jackets? - Johnny thought

Observing the jeans, the tennis that was not so sporty, but also not so social, brown, he realizes that he was watching but than he should, when the woman wakes him up.

\- You know what, I'll be back tomorrow. - said Johnny

Turning his back, getting ready to get out.

\- Johnny? asked Daniel

Lawrence closes his eyes, turning around.

\- I didn't know it was you, I say if it was you, but it's you. You still have the golden curls and beard, not that beard is a problem. You mean what are you doing here? asked Daniel

With his head slightly tilted, his hands in his coat pocket, his eyes were surprised and confused.

\- What do people do at a Larusso dealership? asked Johnny

\- Problems with the car? asked Daniel

\- Hi Danny. - said Anoush

A dark-haired woman was wearing an elegant blue dress with black heels.

"Would you mind seeing the papers related to Mr. Lawrence's car, please?" asked Daniel

\- Sure, have you already given your share of the financial reports to Mandy? asked Anoush

Anoush Parrilla Norouzi receives a positive signal from him.

\- Are you in the car business then? asked Johnny

\- Not really my cousin I help with the financial. - replied Daniel

\- Daniel, cousin, how good it is ... - Louie said

When your eyes stop on the man who was with him

\- Do you know each other ? asked Louie

\- We had a past together. - replied Daniel

\- A past? asked Louie

Sometimes he hated how vague he was about his past, he only knew a few recent things about his cousin and vague things related to his adolescence and karate.

\- We study together. - replied Daniel

\- He stole my girl. - said Johnny

With a half smile, when he sees a small ironic laugh.

\- She was not your girl when I met her, you just took the role of the ex who did not accept the end. - said Daniel

\- So he defeated you in the 64 tournament? asked Louie

Deducting that he was Johnny Lawrence he had heard of

\- With an illegal blow. - replied Johnny

\- Of course Lawrence because it is really within the law causes knee damage to the people you fight. - said Daniel

\- It turns out Larusso that I got a warning, you won. - said Johnny

\- Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. - said Louie

That he had not been heard, the two men faced each other as if they were going to fight on the spot.

\- Daniel can come here. - said Anoush

Who was accompanied by his wife Amanda, Louie had gone to see a customer who was entering the store.

He approaches the papers, taking the reading glasses out of the inside pocket of his jacket, putting it on, just like Anoush wore one.

\- Nerds, if I didn't know that Larusso is an only child, I would say they are brothers. - Johnny thought

Looking at Anoush and Daniel with black-rimmed glasses, his eyes watched Larusso, he had changed, but he still had those damn brown eyes of ... bambi.

\- Just for curiosity. Was the vehicle that hit you a blue jeep? asked Amanda

\- Yes. - Johnny replied

\- Anthony .- said Amanda, Daniel and Anoush

\- It's on the house. - said Anoush

\- I will not accept and I do not need charity. I just want to transfer my car to another dealership. - said Johnny

\- It's not charity, our son hit his car, it's damage repair. - said Amanda

\- Our. Are you the brat's father? - Johnny asked - The species of you Larusso grows fast

\- His name to Anthony, and you will accept. - said Daniel

\- Why would I do that ? asked Johnny

\- Spent less, anywhere else, they would take money from you to the point of selling everything you have and walking around naked and being arrested for attempting to do so. I can't believe I said that. - replied Daniel

Whispering the last part.

Reluctantly he accepted the offer, it looked like the Larruso curse was back in his life.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Larusso auto** **

Anthony had gone to leave the jeep for the overhaul and change the headlights that had a problem with the light.

But I would be without the car for two weeks, in addition to not being able to go out for two weeks and having been without the tablet, where I had some gaming applications.

Saving only the cell phone and the notebook.

The same for Caleb on this side.

\- Did you have any plans for this weekend? asked Amber

\- I don't like that question, mother, why do I feel that our punishment will increase? asked Caleb

\- Because he will. - said Anthony

\- Well we found out who was the person you crashed the car. - said Amanda

\- Johnny Lawrence. - said Daniel

Getting a look at the ‘’ that Johnny Lawrence ‘’ movie? He knew part of the story, until the 64 tournament, about what happened that made Daniel more closed about things, but he didn't know about 65, about Terry Silver, Mike Barnes.

Daniel just nods.

\- So we decided that you will work together with the team to repair the car damage. - said Anoush

\- Plans canceled. - said Daniel

\- But we don't understand anything by car, I say not enough. - said Anthony

\- It's always time to learn something new. - said Amber

\- That's not fair. Face in the tools. - said Caleb

Looking for best friend, getting a naughty look from adults.

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Johnny Lawrence Building** **

\- Do you still want to learn karate? asked Johnny

As soon as he finds Miguel, he nods.

\- It is a path of no return, it is much more than a fight. - Johnny said then

\- Will you be my teacher or something? asked Miguel

\- No I will be your sensei. - replied Johnny

Who had decided to reopen the cobra kai.

_Night_

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - La Russo Residence - Kitchen** **

\- How can you be so cruel, it was an accident I'm sorry. - said Anthony

That he was helping his father with dinner, trying to negotiate the punishment, and well he was having no success.

\- Practice. - said Daniel

Cutting the vegetables.

\- How does it feel to be reunited with Johnny Lawrence? asked Anthony

\- Okay, I got over the past. - replied Daniel

Looking at the rice.

"Dad," said Anthony

\- Theoretically. - said Daniel

Anthony took care of the chicken.

"Dad," said Anthony

\- Okay, maybe burying the past in a box in your mind is not going to get over it, but I wasn't honestly thinking about it. - said Daniel

Being nudged by Lessie, who is going to take her plate, then puts food, leaving it in a corner for the dog to eat.

\- But .. - said Anthony

Trying to get the father to speak, as he did when he felt that his son needed to open up.

\- I didn't expect to see him again thirty-four years later. Johnny Lawrence was my private chaos for a while. I don't want him to be again, and I already have two people who play my private therapist son. - said Daniel

\- But I care about you. - said Anthony

Shrugging

\- I know, but I won't see him again. And I am perfectly capable of staying away from him. - said Daniel

Wanting to believe his own words, he would do everything he could to not cross his path with Johnny.


	4. 04 Ghosts of past karate

****California - San Fernando Valley - Academia Cobra Kai** **

Johnny puts his hand on his forehead watching Miguel doing push-ups.

\- You don't have physical education classes? asked Johnny

Watching him breathe

\- What's wrong with you ? asked Johnny

Miguel uses the inhaler.

\- Asthma. - replied Miguel

\- No but. - said Johnny

Picking up the bomb and throwing it away.

\- But sensei .. alright. - said Miguel

While listening to some explanations.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Ruby, Scarlett, Jeremy and Fangs** **

\- Watch out. - said Scarlett

\- You don't want to break your neck, do you? asked Jeremy

\- I've been doing this for a long time. - answered Ruby

Who was on top of a wall, she was good at acrobatics and had some experience in parkour, she was no professional, but she was not ashamed either.

\- Come on, princess. - said Fangs

Ruby just rolls her eyes, before taking a leap, making a perfect, mortal.

\- You are crazy. - said Scarlett

That she thought it was dangerous, but she was always impressed when her friend did that.

\- Thank you thank you. - said Ruby

Bowing his hands at the applause of his laughing friends.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley** **

Daniel was wearing a suit, it was a rare thing to see him wearing, but he was going to accompany Anoush to a Coutryn Club party.

Amanda was in the consecration, also to ensure that the boys did not escape punishment.

The light was red, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, until he saw something he didn't want to see, the cobra kai gym was about to work.

\- You must be kidding me. - said Daniel

Memories start to come, especially memories that it was hard to avoid, right after the tournament.

\- The real pain will start now Danny boy - said Terry Silver

His breathing is fast, his hands hold tightly

\- It's not my problem. Whoever is reopening, whoever it is, it's Johnny Lawrence, you're not thinking about him. Mental and physical distance from him. - said Daniel

For himself, starting, after a car behind him honks.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - La russo auto - Amanda, Anthony and Caleb** **

\- How are you guys doing? asked Amanda

\- You know Aunt Mandy losing a pool. - replied Caleb

Receiving an elbow from Anthony, being called to pick up a piece, while the entire team was excitedly working on Johnny's car.

People never worked on that model.

\- But learning about mechanics. - said Caleb

\- We're fine mom. - said Anthony

Receiving a positive signal from her, she returns to work.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Cobra Kai Academy** **

A man enters analyzing the image.

\- Nice rattlesnake. - said the man

\- It's a snake. - said Johnny

\- I'm Mattew Andrews, you must be Mr. Johnny Lawrence. - said Mattew

Shaking his hand

\- It's sensei. - said Miguel

\- Miguel quiet. - said Johnny

\- Who is he ? asked Mattew

\- Just an illegal one I hired. - replied Johnny

Getting a grimace from it.

\- I need you to fill this out before opening the karate school. - said Mattrew

Handing you some papers

\- Is that really necessary? asked Johnny

Receiving a positive signal

\- And it's called dojo. - said Johnny

Examining the papers.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Coutryn Clube (Country Club) - Bar** **

****

****

\- You're in a bad mood. - said Anoush

\- No. - replied Daniel

Taking the martini

\- You always makes that expression when was sulking or in a bad mood. - said Anoush

\- Do you know that ghost story from last Christmas? asked Daniel

Getting a positive signal from her.

\- In my case it's being ghosts from my past karate. - said Daniel

\- Do not be dramatic meeting your ex schoolmate will not do that. - said Anoush

\- Johnny Lawrence is the force of nature and chaos as well as the damn kai snake he dug up from the dead. I cut ties with karate, except for Mr. Miyagi, otherwise karate never but. - said Daniel

Grimacing, the martini had heated up.

\- How many have you drank? asked Anoushi

"One," replied Daniel

"Dan," said Anoushi

\- Okay, four this is the fifth, you can put more ice and bring more peanuts, don't look at me like that I'm hungry. - said Daniel

\- A cocktail please. - said Anoush

\- And cheese. - said Anoush then - I was also hungry

The two smile at the bartender.

_Night_

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Larrusso Residence - Living Room** **

With a notebook in hand, Daniel wrote, well when he consulted with Amanediel, he said that writing could help to put his emotions out.

Although he tried to improve, he still had a hard time expressing his feelings, although some people say he did it well through his eyes.

**_**Lord Miyagi** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_**I must have mentioned to you that I met Johnny Lawrence the last time I wrote.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Well, today in my recent discovery he will reopen Cobra Kai.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Yes, this Cobra Kai, a part of me wants to meddle, but I won't, simply because I spent a lot of time burying those memories.** _ **

**__ **

**_**If you were here you would be saying ‘‘ Daniel San, you need to face the past just so you’ll move on.** _ **

**__ **

**_**But I'm moving on.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Or I'm trying to convince myself of that, I don't know.** _ **

**__ **

**_**The truth is that when I saw that image, the memories came back.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Not only Johnny, his friends, but also Kreese, Barnes and Terry Silver.** _ **

**__ **

**_**I wonder if you forgave me for what happened in 65, really, because I didn't forgive myself.** _ **

**__ **

**_**How could I have been so stupid?** _ **

**__ **

**_**I mean I was coerced into competing, but believing that Terry was Kreese's old sensei?** _ **

Lassie's yelp that was lying on the floor near the sofa makes him drop the pen and stroke it.

Then going back to writing.

**_**Anyway Cobra Kai is not my problem, I just hope it doesn't reach Anthony and Caleb or any of their friends.** _ **

**__ **

**_**And I will do what I can to get away from Lawrence.** _ **

**__ **

**_**To ... Good not to have my emotional shaken, but shaken.** _ **

Closing the notebook.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Reseda-Johnny's Apartment** **

He opens a bottle of coor, fiddling with the Chinese food he ordered, but his thoughts were far away.

To be more exact in the reunion with Daniel Larusso.

\- You have more serious things to think about than fucking Larusso. - said Johnny

For yourself drinking and eating.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Sunnight Building - Keene Apartment** **

****

****

\- Yes she is my mother, I am already going. - said Ruby

Hanging up the phone, she grabs the keys and a gray coat.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Bar Luxus** **

Shannon had taken a cake at the meeting, she was also already drunk.

\- He's a scoundrel, I shaved my legs for him. Did you call my sister or my daughter? asked Shannon

\- His daughter. - said the bartender

\- I actually shaved all of it, actually I am very good in bed, he lost. - said Shannon

When the door opens, it reveals Ruby, who wore black sneakers, jeans, a purple blouse with a long gray coat.

"Mom," said Ruby

\- Honey, she's beautiful isn't she. Just for that, her father's fret served. - said Shannon

\- Let's go. - said Ruby - How much?

\- Anything. - said the bartender

The woman had paid for part of the drink, but the other part had not.

\- Support me. - said Ruby

Helping her, when she almost trips, she thanks the bartender

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - WestDally Diner - Outside** **

Freya gets into the car seeing her sister sleeping on the bench.

\- What ? - asked Freya

\- She took a cake and decided to drink the Luxus cellar. - answered Ruby

\- Ready for tomorrow? First day at the new school. - said Freya

Playing on the radio looking for a station.

\- Not much . - said Ruby

\- Don't get in trouble. - said Freya

\- I do not promise anything . - said Ruby

\- Ruby Danielle Keene Lawrence. - said Freya

\- Just Keene. - said Ruby

\- He is your father. - said Freya

\- He doesn't remember he's my father, so I don't need to remember that I'm his daughter. I promise to try not to get in trouble. - said Ruby

Starting, while starting to play Air Supply - All out love.


	5. 05 Welcome to Detention - Part 1

****California - San Fernando Valley - Sunnight Building - Keene Apartment - Kitchen** **

\- Did she take both medicines at the same time? - asked Ruby

Noting a bottle with medicine for headache, another for pain in the body.

\- She took it before I could see. - Freya

Shannon had become addicted to taking medication as well as drinking.

\- Nothing missing on the first day, just wait a little. - said Freya

Seeing her nod with her head

****

****

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally High School - Entrance** **

Caleb was waiting for Anthony when he arrived with his father.

\- I miss my jeep, she misses me. - said Anthony

That was in the car.

\- You're grounded, good class. - said Daniel

\- Of course with Jed there, impossible. - said Anthony

Sarcastically.

\- You should talk to the director, I can talk to him. I speak from experience. - said Daniel

\- Don't worry dad, nothing you can't solve, I'm a Larusso. - said Anthony

\- That's what worries me. - said Daniel

Embracing the son who leaves the vehicle

\- Hi Uncle Daniel. - said Caleb

\- Caleb. - said Daniel

Waving, then starting to walk away.

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally High School** **

****

\- You rule here. - said Kyler

\- I don't want confusion. - said Miguel

Taking steps back.

\- But you started. - said one of the friends

Diaz finds himself surrounded, but a voice ends up saving him before anything could happen.

\- Who of you is Miguel Diaz? asked Oliver

\- Ollie. - said Kyler

\- Did I hinder any satanic ritual of beating the newbie? Sorry, but the principal said I should show the school and hand over those papers. - said Oliver

\- Are you going to practice? asked Kyler

\- I'm the captain, that's a stupid question. - replied Oliver

Getting a sulky face.

"Look, you should date, but did Yasmine go on a sex strike? Or didn't you have breakfast, you guys look dejected and beaten." - said Oliver

\- Fuck you, Oliver. - said Brucks

\- I'm a picky guy. - said Oliver

Seeing the redhead laughs, but stopping with Kyler's gaze.

\- I'm Oliver Tunner, your guide at West Vally School, sucks, but you're going to love the food. - said Oliver

\- Miguel. - said Miguel

Laughing at the way he talks, the two shake hands, he hands him the papers the director had asked for.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Sunnight Building - Shannon's Room** **

Freya shared the room with her niece, while Shannon had the room just for her, taking into account her sister's ‘’ friends ’’ visits.

Shannon slept, she covers it with a sheet, picking up a notebook that was on top of her dresser, and a pen beside it, she pulls out a sheet and she writes a note.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally School - Library** **

\- Shouldn't we be looking for a book? asked Theresa

With her arms around the brunette girl's neck.

\- Let's do it, later. - said Eva

Kissing her, they both smile.

****California - San Fernando Valley - Nariyoshi Store** **

With a spray Daniel threw water at some bonsai after some customers came.

\- You came to greet me, girl. - said the woman

Bending down to pet Lessie.

\- Welcome to the Nariyoshi store, how can I help you? asked Daniel

With a friendly smile.

\- Well my daughter and I, together with my grandson, we just moved. - said Rosa

\- Welcome to Vale. - said Daniel

\- You're not from here, either? asked Rosa

Receiving a questioning look at how she knew, he also realized that she was not from there, by the Spanish accent in a few words.

\- Your accent. - said Rosa

\- I'm from Jersey. - said Daniel - Daniel Larusso

\- Rosa Diaz, but they call me Yaya. Do you have any flowers that can be taken care of in a small vase? asked Rosa

Looking at a Gerbera vase.

\- St. Gerberas, we also have chrysanthemums, bonsai, follow me - said Daniel

Leading the lady through the store, answering the questions she asked him.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valle High School - Chemistry class** **

Adrian Harris, was a strict teacher, and had a special tug on Anthony and Caleb.

\- Try to let it go. - said Anthony to himself

When a paper ball

\- You want to stop. - said Caleb

Turning around seeing Jed, Rafael, Francis and Theresa laughing.

\- Sera you can stop damn. - said Anthony

Already stressed, with that.

\- Face. - said Caleb

\- Walter and Larusso detention for disturbing the class. - said Harris

\- Yes, Mr. Harris. - said Caleb and Anthony

-Excuse. - said Alliysia

\- He's making his life hell because of me. - said then

\- You realized just now. - said Caleb

Ironically, and Chang rolls his eyes.

\- I think we better stop before you get detention too. - said Anthony

She just nods

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valle High School - Cafeteria** **

Miguel walks around the cafeteria, sitting at a table where Eli and Dimitri were.

\- If you want to be popular, you're at the wrong table. - said Dimitri

\- Can I sit ? asked Miguel

Seeing him just shrug, making a positive sign

\- I'm Dimitri and this is Eli, he is a man of few words. - said Dimitri

When the crowd of people passes by, Oliver nods sympathetically to Diaz who waved back, watching him sit next to Moon.

\- A popular waved at you, I would kill myself for Yasmine to talk to me, I would kill Eli, - said Dimitri

\- Not worth it. - said Eli

\- What is she laughing at? - asked Miguel - He showed me the school

Explaining why I received a nod.

\- Probably making fun of my lip problem. - said Eli

\- Do you talk to them? asked Miguel

\- Of course all the time, we go out to high parties. - replied Dimitri ironic

Diaz just rolls his eyes, eating, his eyes spin around the cafeteria, when he sees a girl he hadn't seen entering.

She wore a blue T-shirt, jeans and boots.

\- But a cat out of reach. - said Dimitri

Watching Ruby, who catches the attention of the local boys, some girls, including Kyler, who brazenly circled her body.

Jealous Yasmine puts her foot up, causing her to stumble and to drop her food.

\- Oops. - said Yasmine

Ruby gets up.

\- What will she do? - asked Eli

\- She looks like she's beautiful and wild. - replied Dimitri

\- They want to stop, we shouldn't be helping. - said Miguel

\- Do not meddle in these situations. - said Eli and Dimitri

Eli takes Diaz's arm so he doesn't interfere.

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valley High School - Cafeteria** **

****

\- Are you going to drink this here? - asked Ruby

Looking at Brucks and the soda.

"No." replied Brucks

\- Thanks. - said Ruby

Throwing the liquid at Yasmine who lets out a cry

\- You bitch. - said Yasmine

Coming back on top of them, they start rolling on the floor exchanging slaps.

\- All she needed was in her bikini. - said a student

That he recognized as Tyler

\- Stop being disgusting, your perv. - said Oliver

\- Make me. - said Tyler

Receiving a push, and a punch that makes him fall with a bleeding nose.

\- Idiot. - said Tyler

Returning the punch, the two start a fight, causing chaos in the cafeteria.

\- It has never been so excited. - said Dimitri

Receiving a look from Eli and Miguel, while inspectors tried to separate.

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valley High School** **

****

Greta and Eva were separated by Charlotte Richards deputy director.

\- Why are you jealous of me having someone? asked Eva

\- This is not natural. - said Greta

Who had photographed Eva and Theresa kissing and showing director Amick.

\- Eva arrives, you're in detention. - Charlotte said - No matter what the couple is, making out in corners is not allowed

\- You are dead. whispered Eva

\- She threatened me. - said Greta

Moving away as Eva approached to hit her again, but being stopped by the vice principal.

_Some hours later_

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valley High School - Board Corridor** **

Five young people were waiting for the director.

\- Doctor Harris hates us. - said Caleb

\- Fight in the cafeteria, I'm Ruby - Ruby said

\- Caleb. - said Caleb

\- Anthony. - said Anthony

\- Nobody ever did that to Yasmine. It was amazing. - said Oliver

\- Oliver. - said then

\- She just dropped me and made me drop the food, which is a waste. Nice punch. - said Ruby

\- Tyler pisses me off. - said Oliver

\- Then why do you hang out with that group? asked Eva

\- Not everyone is bad and when I talk about everyone I talk about Moon. - replied Oliver

\- Why are you here ? asked Anthony

\- Greta Wilson sent a picture of me with Theresa kissing the director, I would have beaten her if it weren't for the vice director. I'm Eva, known as the Dutch. - said Eva

Waving to the group

\- Theresa, Theresa Langford from the Jed gang? asked Anthony

\- Yes, we are just letting it happen, it is not bad. - replied Eva

\- My problem is Jed. - said Anthony

Shrugging, until the door opens, a dark man appears.

\- In my office. - said Amick

Pointing at Anthony who gets up following him.


	6. 06 Welcome to dentetion - part 2

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valley High School - Board** **

Anthony explained to his father why he was there when Daniel answered the call. Amanda and Anoushi didn't answer.

The boy assigned the job at the dealership, although the owner was Louie, it was always them that sometimes had to resolve.

\- The chemistry teacher hates me, he hates us, he pissed me off, I asked him to stop politely, it's the loudest that the whole room heard. Do you tell them? I will hear two hours of sermon when I go there over the weekend. Ok dad, bye. - said Anthony

Handing the phone over to Director Amick.

\- I just wanted you to be informed, Mr. Larusso. - said Amick

Turning the device off.

\- Can you go, call Caleb okay? asked Amick

\- Yes, director. - replied Anthony

Getting up, leaving the room.

****

****

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Larusso auto** **

\- I don't believe it, thanks for letting me know. - said Amanda

Turning the phone off.

\- What happened ? asked Anoushi

Approaching the wife.

\- Anthony is in detention, first he hits someone's car then that. - said Amanda

Shaking his head, dropping an unbelievable

\- We have a client. - said Anoushi

Going to answer it, while she went looking for Louie who had an idea for the commercial.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valley High School - Board** **

The call to Caleb's father had been made, he had exchanged a few words with his father.

\- The chemistry teacher has an appointment with us. - said Caleb

\- Well you and Mr. Larusso in a chemical experiment ended up leaving him with a blue face. - said Amick

\- It was an accident. - said Caleb

But giving a little laugh

\- Eva, can you call her? asked Amick

Receiving a positive signal from it.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally High School - Outside the board** **

****

\- Something tells me I'll be the last. - said Ruby

While typing a message to his aunt Freya.

I know I promised to try not to get in trouble

The attempt failed

I'm in detention

Ruby

\- Because? asked Oliver

\- He is following the alphabetical order of our names. - answered Ruby

When they see Anthony coming back with a bowl that had shortbread cookies.

\- Where did you get that? asked Caleb

\- From the vice principal's desk, was anyone hungry? asked Anthony

Offering, the three take, after all why not?

****California - San Fernando Valley - Nariyoshi Store** **

Daniel cleaned the shelves to place the products.

\- Thank you but I will pass on the painting. - said Daniel

Looking at the skull painting with a certain frown, it was painted in the style of those Mexican skulls.

\- But it's great for decorating the store on Halloween. - said Mrs. Hudson

\- I know, but I have problems with skulls, of almost all types. - said Daniel

\- Don't you like halloween Daniel? asked Hudson

Delivering a book on wild plants.

\- I don't like the memories that the date brings me. - replied Daniel

With a little distant look.

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally High School - Board** **

\- Hormones. - said Eva

His grandfather Edgar was at home who answered, he fixed watches, his mother was a policeman and he would certainly be sleeping after but one shift

\- He tried to assault a colleague. - said Amick

\- She is the personification of the devil, ironic because she is part of the religion group here. - said Eva

\- Call Mr. Oliver. - said Amick

\- Yes, captain director. - said Eva

Making a sign of mocking conscience, leaving.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally High School - outside the board** **

Charlotte frowns, after taking the bowl of shortbread cookies, Eva had managed to get some.

\- You don't get other people's food. - said Charlotte

\- She was there so attractively. - said Anthony

\- Mr. Larusso. - said Charlotte

\- Sir is my father, I'm not that old, and if I bring another package of the shortbread you like. - said Anthony

Shooting him a look that speaks to the brand, leaving there.

\- Puppy eyes that fell from the change. - said Eva

\- My mothers say that I inherited from my father. - said Anthony

With a naughty laugh.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valley High School - Board** **

\- Bye dad . - said Oliver

Handing the phone over to Amick.

\- You are a quiet person, how can you lose control. - said Amick

\- Tyler was being an asshole. - said Oliver

\- This does not justify aggression. - said Amick

Seeing the meso roll his eyes and fold his arms against the chair.

\- Well call Miss Ruby. - said Amick

Getting no answer, just watching him leave.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Dojo Cobra Kai** **

Johnny watched Miguel punch the doll in the wrong way.

\- No you're doing it wrong. - said Johnny

\- Sorry sensei. - said Miguel

\- You don't have to call me sensei all the time, well imagine in the place of that doll the face of a person you hate. - said Johnny

Miguel starts to imagine Kyler's face, punching him.

\- This again. - said Johnny

Being obeyed.

****

****

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Vally High School - Board** **

Shannon was not answering, nor was Freya.

\- I believe we will have to speak with your father, he is in emergency number. - said Amick

\- I don't even know why, he doesn't care. - said Ruby

But the director was dialing Johnny's number.

_Flashback on_

_\- Look, this family is complicated, but Ruby is a good person. Sometimes genious but a good person. - said Freya_

_Flashback off_

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - Dojo Cobra Kai** **

Johnny's cell phone starts to ring.

\- Keep practicing . - said Johnny

Moving away from Miguel.

_\- Mr Lawrence, this is Principal Dominic Amick of West Valley High School, I am here to inform you that your daughter Ruby had a problem. - said Amick_

\- There must be a mistake she studies at Northing Hill, puts me in line with her. - said Johnny

He was not aware of this about his daughter, he and Shannon did not get along, well he and Freya, were never close, but they were not mortal enemies either.

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valley High School - Board** **

\- He wants to talk to you. - said Amick

Handing the phone over to the young woman.

\- Hello Dad how are you ? - asked Ruby

_\- How did you get to that school? asked Johnny_

\- I would love to talk about how the scholarship system works, but it won't do any good. Don't worry, it wasn't a big deal. So let's go back to normal, where you forget you have a daughter and I forget that you are my father. - answered Ruby

Returning the phone to the director.

\- I'll try mom or aunt. - said Amick

Turning off.

\- My aunt is at work and my mother ... she's busy. I texted Aunt Freya, can I go? - asked Ruby

Getting up.

\- Is everything okay in your house? asked Amick

_\- Well my mom is always with a different guy, my aunt kills herself from work being the only source of fixed income in the house. My father is absent. I still have my mother's addiction to pills and drink. If that can be considered well. - thought Ruby_

\- Yes, Director Amick is all right. - answered Ruby

Being dismissed by him.

_A few hours later that day._

****

****California - San Fernando Valley - West Valley High School - Teething room** **

Anthony was playing with his cell phone in some online game, Caleb was reading something, Eva was sitting at the window tapping the glass lightly.

Oliver was listening to music, and Ruby was scribbling a drawing of a bird in his notebook.

The five do not notice Mrs. Dotty's presence, only when she taps the book on the table.

\- Anthony Nariyoshi Henggler Larusso, put down your cell phone or I'll take it from you. - said Dotty

Being obeyed.

\- Caleb August Jones Walter. - said Dotty

He raises his hand dropping the book

\- Eva Marianne Buffay Tompson. Sit at the table. - said Dotty

Eva rolls her eyes, sits somewhere without any will.

Caleb nudges Oliver, who takes off the headphones.

\- Oliver Theodore Mendez Tunner. - said Dotty

\- Hi. - Oliver said

Until your eyes go to Ruby that stops drawing, when you see the woman in front of you.

\- Ruby Danielle Keene Lawrence. - said Dotty

\- Lawrence. whispered Anthony

\- There are thousands of Lawrence, do not go to relate it to your father's old rival. - Caleb said whispering

\- I didn't, okay maybe a little. But you're right, just a coincidence. - said Anthony

\- Only Keene. - said Ruby

But the woman ignores her.

\- Welcome to detention. - said Dotty

Looking at the five over there.


End file.
